The Prefect List
by Raven Black The Marauderette
Summary: Ever wonder where the prefects voice there complaints after their Heads Of House's ignore them or how stupid a first year could seriously be then this is the list to find out from
1. Prologue

_Over the years, sixteen to be exact. That's when the Hogwarts prefects started mumbling about "adding that to the list". When Professor McGonagall pulled the prefects that were complaining about the rounds on the train, she indicated to them that they were "lazy, exaggerate rating, and not worthy of the job". After a year of not receiving this "list" of theirs, she just perceived the whole thing as a bluff. Then finally sixteen years later, that year's Head boy and Head girls handed in the list full of complaints to her. The list was quite detailed and explained how many of these events took place. Everyone of the houses signed off on it, even Slytherin House that was a shock in it's self considering they never agree with Gryffindor students._

_They handed her the list and then left her office. The professor quickly glanced at the title and even a no nonsense type like her had to laugh. The list was titled __The Stupid Things First Years Do On The Hogwarts Express__. _


	2. Ahh! Attack Of The Exploding Snap Cards

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Harry would be with Hermione and Ron would be locked in a room with Lavender FOREVER!! MWAH HA HA !!! Lol ****ALSO IMPORTANT NOTICE IN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

1. Stack 38 packs of exploding snap cards on top of each other. Then sit close to the tower while in a moving train and set Muggle matches to it. -_Raven Black-Gryffindor Prefect _**Result**

It was my first day as a prefect and so far there were no problems , it was too good to be true I thought. Then while I was walking back toward the compartment where my friends and I were sitting, I heard the unmistakable squeaky voice of a first year group and decided to check the compartment. The closer I got to the compartment, the louder and clearer their voices were. I picked up some of the conversation they were having . " Are you sure you know how to use those Half-Blood ? " '_must be a Slytherin I realized' _then I heard another voice " Yeah and if you don't quit calling me that, I will use them on you and none of us can do a water charm yet " I started getting concerned about what they were using and walked faster thinking to myself '_none of the first years ever use reason'_ " "Is this safe " a scared voice asked '_or even listen to it I guess'_ " Shut it you cry baby " the Slytherin sounding kid said while the Gryffindor sounding kid said " You are defiantly going to be a Hufflepuff " '_wow at least there is some house unity even if it's to make fun of another house' _when I was just about to open the compartment door I heard a scratch type sound just as the train hit a nasty bump, One second later a huge **BOOM!!!!!!!!!! **echoed through the train's corridor I rushed in worried. The scene was a mess. As _you could just imagine the surprise to any 5th__ year to see first years setting fire to __38__ exploding snap cards with Muggle matches!_ There were 5 kids in there, the girl with the matches cloak was on fire. She didn't scream luckily, probably because she was still in shock. Though the Slytherin type boy's shoes caught fire as well. It seemed like he was trying to imitate a screaming banshee '_shock went right past him, I guess' _the boy was trying to help the girl out of her cloak while she tugged at his shoes trying to get them off without getting burnt. This resulted in her screaming so many curses from a first years knowledge it probably would have lost her house 100 points '_I'm not writing which ones so this does not happen to my house'_

The Hufflepuff sounding girl's hair then caught on fire and she started to run around crying hysterically. While a boy, who looked like he could be her twin and probably was, started throwing some Water Flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans at her hair trying to put the flames out. _' The idiot could have taken off his cloak and made some wind by flapping it or something '. _Looking above, I saw a girl hiding on the luggage rack trying to cast the water charm '_ for some reason she kept saying it wrong " Aquatl, Aqwetl, Aqua-wakwa" ' if that was not such a dangerous situation, I would have been hysterical laughing! ' _The room was burnt in places, still burning in others, so finally I screamed Aquamenti **(A/N: no idea if I spelt that right)** and put out the flames and fixed their damaged clothes and hair the best I could. I yelled at them for 20 minutes about how stupid that was, and how next time you do that do it, make sure you learn the water charm **(still don't know why I was picked to be a Prefect, I'm not that responsible) **and how they were so lucky that I couldn't take points off because they were not sorted yet. **Author's Note : ****Yay first chap done !!!!!! I went through hell this was 2 pages hope it was worth the effort also PLZ REVIEW even if it for improvements ****Also for the important notice if you want to be apart of this story as a Prefect fill this list out in a review **_**Name:**__ not your real one a fake one just cant be a character from the Hp series __**House: **__Gryffindor , Slytherin ,Ravenclaw ,Hufflepuff _**/ That is the only requirements !**


End file.
